


Sour Note

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Silly, With a Touch of Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes does not want to see reason. Watson isn't having it. Written for JWP #26 over on Watson's Woes.





	Sour Note

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fairly silly fluff. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: A Logical Conclusion. Holmes is usually the logic-driven character, but other characters can be logical too. Let someone other than Holmes be the logical one today. Bonus point if it’s Watson!

“I am far better at disguise than you.” Holmes’ jaw set stubbornly. “In fact you are absurdly awful at it.”  
  
“True, under most circumstances,” I agreed. “But under these circumstances, my ability to go unheeded is far greater than yours.”  
  
“If I muffle my face - ”  
  
“In July?” I fought the urge to roll my eyes. “And it might stave off the initial reaction, but it couldn’t stop it. Now be logical, Holmes. What scent does Lady Gaines wear constantly?”  
  
“Gardenia,” Holmes snarled. “And the wretched woman does not simply wear it. She must _bathe_ in it.”  
  
I didn’t allow that truth to distract me from my point. “And to what are you allergic – or as you would have it, peculiarly sensitive?”  
  
“Gardenias.” Holmes sighed, the fight going out of his lean frame. “Very well, Watson, your logic defeats me. I must mark down such an unusual occasion in my commonplace-book. You will attend her musical evening, and I shall follow Major Smythe.”  
  
The petulant sting of Holmes’ words was offset by his morose gloom. We both knew following the Major was as likely to result in a clue in the current case as was attending Lady Gaines’ musical soiree. It was not that lack of opportunity my friend regretted, nor was he concerned about sending me into danger. I wished that there was some way I could capture what I was likely to hear and see for Holmes’ benefit. The chance to see Sarasate perform in such a small, intimate venue was not likely to happen again, at least not soon.  
  
I did not point out that of the two of us, I was far less likely to be distracted by the maestro’s performance. I appreciate music, but I am not nearly as knowledgeable, or appreciative, as Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 26, 2018


End file.
